


Different

by AllTimePhan73



Series: Jacksepticeye Ego One Shots [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimePhan73/pseuds/AllTimePhan73
Summary: The feeling was different. The hand that grazed across Chase’s cheek was smooth and it sent sparks through his face, adding to the pleasure of the kiss. His hands threaded through the other man’s hair, finding his mess of green was a lot softer than Stacy’s would be. He pulled back to catch his breath, his chest quickly rising and falling as his heart beat rapidly. He took that moment to stare at the man in front of him, taking in his beautiful blue eyes under the mask he was wearing and how he could tell the man was blushing, even though he couldn’t see it.





	Different

The feeling was different. The hand that grazed across Chase’s cheek was smooth and it sent sparks through his face, adding to the pleasure of the kiss. His hands threaded through the other man’s hair, finding his mess of green was a lot softer than Stacy’s would be. He pulled back to catch his breath, his chest quickly rising and falling as his heart beat rapidly. He took that moment to stare at the man in front of him, taking in his beautiful blue eyes under the mask he was wearing and how he could tell the man was blushing, even though he couldn’t see it. He then realised what had just happened.

He stumbled backwards, reaching for his shirt that had been discarded on the floor sometime during their kissing session. He pulled it over his head and muttered out, “I need to go!” before rushing out of the room.

Inside his head, he was repeatedly swearing. He knew that there was no way Stacy would know what had happened but he was petrified she would... somehow. He pushed open his front door and called out for his girlfriend who walked into the hallway. “Hey, how were the other guys?” She questioned with an oblivious smile. Guilt swirled in the pit of Chase’s stomach.

“They were... good.” Chase mumbled. _He hadn’t even seen the other egos. Just Marvin._

“You okay?” Stacy’s face morphed into an expression that displayed concern which just made the guilt so much worse. Chase just nodded before heading up to their bedroom.

-

_Marvin: We need to talk._

Chase let out a groan and turned off his phone. Stacy sat up and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Is someone bothering you?” Chase shook his head but flipped the phone over on the table so he wouldn’t have to look at it again. “You’re acting weird.”

“Weird how?”

“Weird as in you’re quiet. The Chase Brody I know is never this quiet.”

“Just tired.” Chase grinned widely but it was obviously fake because there was a dullness in his eyes.

-

Chase tried his best to slam the door in Marvin’s face but he used all of his force to keep the door open. “I don’t want to see you.” Chase muttered, keeping his volume low so that Stacy wouldn’t hear.

“We need to talk about it...” Marvin pushed passed Chase and rudely invited himself inside. “I was talking to Jackie-“

“You told him?!” Fire lit inside Chase’s chest as he tried his best to seem intimidating. He was glaring at the masked magician but it was hard to look threatening when wearing a snapback and having a Nerf gun in his front pocket. Marvin’s eyes widened under his mask and he backed up as he realised it wasn’t his secret to tell.

“I just didn’t know what to do and he doesn’t-“

“I don’t give a shit!” He yelled before whispering the next sentence, “I’m not gay.”

“You could be pansexual or-“

“Leave me alone!”

Having finally heard Chase’s shouting, Stacy entered the room to find out what was going on. Chase looked like he was going to cry and Marvin had a deep frown on his face. Stacy stood by her boyfriend and somehow she looked more intimidating with her hands on her hips. “Are you bothering Chase?”

“No, this-“

“Yes.”

“Marvin, please leave.” Marvin opened his mouth but quickly shut it and left the house. Stacy immediately pulled Chase into a hug, whispering, “What did he do?”

“Nothing, I just-“ Chase started but he struggled to finish since he had started to cry. _He was such a wimp._

“Something. You’ve been acting off the last few days.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Okay but please don’t keep it bottled up. Talk to someone... whether it’s me or one of the other egos.”

Chase nodded but he didn’t mean it. He didn’t want anyone else to know about his sexuality.

-

Marvin would not leave him alone. After receiving endless calls from the magician, he decided to pick up and give him a piece of his mind. “Marvin, I don’t want to talk, okay? Let’s pretend it didn’t happen and leave it at that.” He grumbled into the phone, impatiently pacing up and down his room. Marvin responded with a louder volume, obviously angry about the situation.

“We can’t just leave it at that! Are you telling me it meant nothing?”

“Yes! It meant absolutely nothing to me. Just stop talking about it and don’t tell anyone else.”

“Stacy should know. You cheated-“

“I did not. It was one kiss!”

“One kiss still counts as cheating... and if she finds out from someone else, it will look so much-“

“Marvin, cut it. Stacy won’t find out and-“ With immaculate timing, Stacy walked in with her hands on her hips. Chase quickly hung up and shoved his phone in his pocket as his eyes widened.

“I won’t find out what?” Her voice was creepily calm, as if she was giving Chase one last chance to be honest. He wasn’t.

“Oh just nothing. It’s a surprise for your birthday.” Chase smiled gently but he refused to meet Stacy’s gaze, a sign he was lying.

“That’s bullshit and we both know it. Why’d you sound so angry and why was he harassing you so much about it then?”

“I-I-“

“Don’t try and make something up.”

“Stacy, please-“

“Tell me the truth.” She was still surprisingly calm which just made Chase feel so much worse. He shifted his weight from one foot to another and placed a trembling hand on Stacy’s shoulder. She violently shook it off, glaring at her boyfriend.

“I kissed someone else but it meant nothing, I swear!”

The anger in Stacy’s countenance subsided slightly as she whispered out a tiny, “Oh.”

“I-“

“Who was it?”

“Stacy, I don’t-“

“Tell me who it was.”

“Marvin but-“ He cut himself off as Stacy’s hand came in contact with his cheek. 

“You like guys? Since when?”

“I don’t like guys! It was nothing.”

“If it was nothing, you would have told me and been honest...”

“Stacy-“

“Do you like him?”

“No-“

“The truth please.” Chase bit his lip as tears filled his eyes. Stacy let out a loud huff at his silence and headed for the door.

“Stacy, don’t go.” Chase reached out to take her hand but she pulled it away. A loud sob escaped the man’s throat as his girlfriend walked out of the house.

-

“This is your fault!” Chase yelled, tears trailing down his cheeks. He had Marvin pinned up against the wall and a clenched fist at his side. Marvin was aware Chase wouldn’t dare punch him so he was a bit too relaxed for the situation. “She would never have known if you hadn’t called me!”

“She would have found out eventually...” Marvin’s voice was quiet, as if he was afraid to speak up.

“No, she wouldn’t have! Now she hates me and everything’s ruined...” 

“Chase, you need to calm down, dude.” Anti spoke up from behind the two. Chase frowned before turning around to face the demon.

“Do you know too? Did Marvin just tell the world that I fucked up and kissed him?” Anti’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as his body glitched slightly.

“I didn’t- what happened?”

“You didn’t know? Great, now you do!” Marvin and Anti both expected the man to flip out but, instead, he just started to cry even more. His vision got so blurred because of his tears that he couldn’t tell the difference between Marvin and Anti anymore. He brought his hands up to his face like a child would, balling his hands up into fists to wipe the tears away. Marvin- _or at least he thought it was Marvin_ \- wrapped his arms around the crying man so his shoulder began to get wet. 

“You two need to sort this shit out.” Anti muttered before leaving the room. Chase barely noticed he had left as he continued to sob.

“Hey, Hey, Chase... it’s okay.” Marvin whispered, rubbing his back.

“It’s not! I hate you so much...” His voice cracked, suggesting it was a lie. It was.

“You don’t. Honestly, did you feel anything?” Chase went silent (other than his sniffs) but he didn’t say no. Marvin took that as a good sign. “I did...”

“I did too...”

“You’ll always have me... whether you stay with her or decide to go out with me.”

“Are you saying you want to be with me?” Chase looked up from where he had his head buried in Marvin’s shoulder, his eyes sparkling with tears. Marvin bit his lip but nodded.

“Why? I don’t even know if I’m gay or not.”

“That doesn’t matter. Labels mean nothing, okay? I don’t care whether you’re gay, bi, pan or whatever. I like you because you’re Chase,” Chase smiled ever so slightly before Marvin lightly kissed his forehead. “It will be okay.”

“It will be okay.” Chase repeated and he believed it... kind of.


End file.
